The present invention relates to an improved measuring cup adapted to serve as a closure for liquid products and a package for liquids including the measuring cup.
Considerable effort has been directed to packages for liquids including a container housing the liquid, a transition collar having a pouring spout mounted on the container outlet, and a measuring cup which serves as a closure for the container. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,550,862 shows a liquid product pouring and measuring package having a measuring cup which also serves as the closure for the package. The package includes a container including a container body with an upwardly extending finish and a dispensing orifice. A transition collar is mounted on the container finish and has a pouring spout and a circumscribing wall with fastening means on its interior surface. A measuring cup serves as a closure for the package and includes outwardly disposed fastening means adapted to mate with the inwardly facing fastening means on the transition collar to attach the measuring cup in the inverted position to the transition collar and thereby provide a closure for the package.
However, it would be desirable to provide an improved package including the container, transition collar and measuring cup, and an improved measuring cup for use with said package, with the measuring cup having a more versatile configuration.
It is therefore a principal object of the present invention to provide an improved package for liquids including a container for housing liquids, a transition collar having a pouring spout mounted on the container outlet, and a measuring cup which serves as a closure for the container.
It is also a principal object of the present invention to provide an improved measuring cup which serves as a closure for a container-transition collar combination as aforesaid.
Further objects and advantages of the present invention will appear hereinbelow.